


A Love For the Ages

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha!James, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, omega!Tony, overprotective mates, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never thought he’d find any sort of true love, yet now, in this small room, held four people he knew would love him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love For the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I'm most definitely not a doctor or anything so some of this might be inaccurate. Don't hate me!

Tony, by no means, was weak. Everybody knew that. And if anyone were to think he was weak, they were quickly shut down. Tony, being an Omega, hated feeling inferior to others. He knew that out of the suit, he wasn't much physically, but his brain overpowered brawn any day.

Yet, Tony adored James and Steve being protective over him. It made him feel loved by his Alpha’s.

Each night they would sleep on Tony’s sides. Steve blocked view from the door, and James blocked him from the window. They even did it at movie nights. 

They were quick to spot threats. Like the time Tony was giving a speech and someone tried to shoot Tony. James had blocked the bullet with his metal arm as Steve jumped on the man's back, tackling him to the ground.

There was one time when Tony had been shot out of the sky, and had to be taken out of the suit. Tony was perfectly fine, but James refused to leave his side, leaving Steve to his Captain America business, no matter how much he wanted to stay. James remained next to Tony the whole rest of the battle, killing anyone that got too close.

And there was the time when he was taken hostage. James and Steve had raised hell trying to find him, at least that's what Tony was told. All he knew for sure was that he looked up from his spot, chained to the wall, to see the door swing open to reveal his husbands covered in blood. Steve had stalked over and ripped his chains from the wall. James had caught him from falling and held him close.

The super soldiers had refused to let him go for about a week after that.

Once, Clint had made Tony practice their fighting. Tony had accidentally mistimed a dodge and Clint punched him square in the face. Steve and James, who had been boxing across the gym, turned to watch their boyfriend fall to the ground, clutching his face with a shriek. “Shit Tony! Sorry man.” Clint tried. Tony looked up at him, face bloody. “I wouldn't apologize to me.” Tony murmured, nodding his head to the Alpha’s running their way. Tony smirked through his pain, watching Clint swallow as his husbands stopped to stand in front of them. 

~

 

Last week, with a battle with some knock off villain, Tony had been blasted with some weird ray. He wasn't injured, but he felt a little different. “Iron Man? Are you okay?” He heard Steve’s worried voice through the com. “Huh? Oh I'm fine.” Steve wasn't convinced, but kept fighting regardless.

When everything was done and clean up had started, the three boyfriends went back to the tower, celebrating in the best way possible.

Sex!

~

Tony woke up in his super soldier sandwich a few days later, feeling incredibly nauseous. He wiggled down out of their grip, taking a second to admire their naked bodies, but kept going when he felt like he was he was about to vomit.

He scampered to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He knelt over the toilet and released his stomach’s contents. Even after vomiting for about a half an hour, he still felt queasy. He brushed his teeth several times before getting into the shower. He stood under the warm spray, relief washing over him as the sick feeling started ebbing away. 

The shower door opened and James stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.Tony knew he had locked the door to the bathroom, but he figured since it was James greeting him, he had picked the lock. “We're you throwing up baby?” James asked, concerned. Tony nodded in confirmation. “Thought you were asleep.” Tony questioned.

“Been awake ever since I felt you leave.” James muttered into his neck. James moved his hands to Tony’s stomach and began massaging. “You know me and Stevie are gonna be mother hens if you're sick, right?”

Tony rolled his eyes and turned in his mate’s arms. “Wouldn't expect anything less, of course.” James smirked and kissed Tony sweetly. “Love you.” 

Tony smiled back. “Love you too.”

~ 

Tony had figured his “sickness” would be gone after one day. Turns out, it had been going on everyday for the past two weeks. And Tony’s mates were sick of Tony brushing it off. One day, Steve threw Tony over his shoulder and marched him down to Bruce’s lab with James following close behind. 

Tony had kicked and complained the entire way, and pouted when Steve set him down in front of Bruce.

“Brucie, tell these monsters I'm fine.”

Bruce gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry, Tony, I'm just going to take a look really quick okay?”

Tony huffed, but nodded. Bruce began piling and prodding him, occasionally scanning him.

After about an hour, Bruce turned around, eyes wide. “Tony, you remember the ray that hit you a few weeks ago?” 

Tony nodded slowly. “How did you feel when you were hit?”

Tony stopped to think. “I felt warm all over, I felt like something had changed and my heart felt like bursting, but it wasn't painful.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck.” The doctor cursed.

The super soldiers sat up at that. Bruce never swore. “What is it, Bruce?” Steve asked. 

Bruce sighed. “I’d have to get Thor down here to ask some questions, but it appears Tony has been hit with a fertility ray. When was the last time you guys had sex? Unprotected sex that is?” 

Steve blushed but James beat him to the answer. “We have sex multiple times everyday, never protected because Tony’s birth control and heat suppressants are supposed to keep pregnancy away.”

Bruce groaned. “Well, I'll have to do more tests, but I'm gonna have to go ahead and say congratulations.”

No one noticed really, until now, that Tony had frozen. He wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. He was fucking terrified. He couldn't be a dad. Wait, speaking of dads, was James or Steve the dad?

“Brucie?” Tony whispered. Bruce looked at at Tony with a smile, silently asking him to continue. “If I really am pregnant, is there a way to find out which one of them-” He nodded at his mates. “Is the daddy?”

Bruce nodded. Realization dawned on Steve. “Oh god, what if it's my kid and it has my problems from before the serum?”

Tony reached over and grabbed his Alpha’s hand. “Steve, if that's the case, then we’ll deal. Don't worry about it babe, ‘sides, could turn out to be Jamie’s kid.”

Steve gave the Omega a smile and kissed him. James came over as well and kissed him. No matter what happened, they’d stick together.

“Tony, let me draw some blood and do some sampling to find out the father. Results will probably be back tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good, Brucie-Bear. Have your dirty ways with me.” Tony said spreading out, smiling at the soft growls emitting from his mate’s throats. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and took some more tests. “Tony, you appear to be indeed pregnant, so take it easy please. You can go now.” 

Tony stood up, throwing Bruce his fakest smile and strode towards the elevator at a quick pace, leaving him mates behind. He got in the elevator and shut the doors before Steve and James caught up.

He had the elevator take him down to the lab, putting it in full lockdown mode. No one could come down unless Tony was in immense pain, and even then only Natasha and his mates were allowed. 

He walked over to Dum-E. “I'm not even a good dad to you, how the hell can I raise a child?” Dum-E whirled sadly and brushed up against him. Tony reached out to pet the bot. “I love you too Dum-E.” 

Tony wandered over to the couch and sat down. He heard footsteps outside the lab, followed by shouting. He saw the Brooklyn Boys through the glass, but they couldn't see him. It was fogged over on the outside. Tony sighed and turned away. He couldn't deal with them right now. 

He spun back around when he heard slams against the glass. James was punching the wall with extreme ferocity. Steve looked like he wanted to hit it, but wasn't quite sure. James stopped and turned to face Steve. Tony couldn't make out what he said, but it convinced Steve to join in on the wall beating. 

Tony ignored them and laid down. He jerked a little when the glass shattered, but remained lying down, arm thrown over his eyes. 

“May I help you-”

“Tony, what the hell was that all about?” James asked. Tony didn't see Steve's eyes roll, but he sensed it. “Tony are you okay?”

Tony sat up and glared at the two men towering over him. “Am I okay? Am I okay? Of course not! I just found out I'm pregnant, Steve. Pregnant with a kid I never thought I'd have and a kid I'm not even sure if you guys want. So yeah, I'm a little frayed.”

The soldier’s eyes softened and they sat down next to Tony. Tony felt two pairs of arms encircle him. “Tony of course we want the damn kid.” 

“Buck-” 

“Don't even language me right now, punk.” 

Steve sighed. “Anyways, Tony, Buck is right. I want this kid-” Steve cut himself off. “Tony, do you want the kid?” He asked in a small voice.

Tony let out a noise of frustration and stood up. He was pro-choice, but he also felt like this kid was a gift to them. He couldn't get rid of it. “I'm not going to get an abortion, but I'm afraid of the outcome. We live dangerous lives, what if we couldn't be there for it? Or worse, what if one day we don't come back home?” He watched Steve and James wince at that. But they were nothing if not stubborn.

“Well I know me and Steve are willing to try. Tony this is our child. I never even thought I'd have a kid in my possession. Overall, it's your choice, but this kid would be a huge deal for all of us.” James said.

Tony looked at him. Then he looked at Steve. James’s words started changing his outlook. They could raise a kid. Two super soldier and a genius billionaire daddies. Along with two assassins , a god, a Hulk, a witch, a falcon, a synthetic humanoid, an ant, Pepper, and Rhodey as aunts and uncles, this kid would be set.

Tony started nodding furiously. “Okay...okay! Okay. We’re having a kid. Great. Snazzy. Dandy.” Tony trailed off muttering to himself. His mates broke into a grin and stood to hug him.

“You guys up for celebrating?” James murmured. Tony laughed, tipping his head back before squealing when Steve squeezed his ass.

~

Bruce called Tony down to the lab later the next day. 

“Hey Brucie. Find out who my baby daddy is?” Tony asked, waltzing in. Bruce looked up and smiled. “Yes, in fact I did.” 

Tony stared at Bruce. “You wanna tell me which one..?” He drawled. Bruce laughed. 

“Tell James that your guy’s kid is going to be stressful on everyone.” 

Tony smiled brightly. He would've been ecstatic with either Steve's or James’s baby, but he was just happy to find out. 

“Thank you so much, Brucie! I have to go inform my lovely husband now.” Tony said, kissing Bruce on the cheek before hauling ass to the elevator. 

He bounced out of it as soon as it reached their floor. He came and snuck up behind James, wrapping his arms around the taller brunette’s waist. “Hey Tones, did you find out?” James asked. He was fucking dying to know.

“Mhmm, it's yours.” Tony said happily, nuzzling into his boyfriend's back. James spun around with the brightest smile he’d ever seen. “Really?” James asked. Tony nodded. James grabbed his hips and lifted him into the air, spinning them in a circle. He placed Tony on the ground and kissed him hard. James pressed Tony against the counter and ran his fingers through his hair. Tony held onto James’s shirt for dear life.

They heard a throat clear behind them. They looked over to see Steve with an amused smile on his face. “Am I interrupting anything?” He asked jokingly.

Tony said “no” as James said “yes”, all while kissing along Tony’s neck. 

Tony pushed the touchy James off of him and went to wrap his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“You find out, baby?” Steve asked, stroking Tony’s hair. Tony looked up at Steve in their embrace. “It's James’s.”

Tony watched the relief wash over Steve's face. “That's perfect. I really couldn't shake that kid having any of my problems.”

Tony felt James’s arms wrap around the other two. “Bruce told me to tell you that this child is going to be incredibly stressful, as it's mine and James’s.”

Steve snorted. “That's for damn sure.” 

James and Tony gasped. “Language!” They cried in unison.

Steve groaned. “Point proven.”

~

Tony woke up at about 3 am one morning, about two months into his pregnancy, to the strong lust filled scents from his mates. Tony cracked his eyes open feeling his Alpha’s rutting against him. The bigger men were sniffing along his body and rubbing up against him.

“Well hello.” 

Two heads snapped up to look at Tony. They grinned at their Omega and Steve came up to kiss him. “Look!” He cried quietly, pointing to Tony’s stomach. There was a small bump. Barely visible, but if you were as attentive as these Alpha’s, you would notice.

“Also,” James started. “You smell even better. It's like Stevie’s and my scent is pouring out of you. It’s magical.” James nuzzled against Tony’s stomach.

Tony smiled at his Brooklyn boys and ran his hands through their hair. He watched them sigh in content. How he managed to find such adorable mates, he didn't know.

He yelped when he felt James nip at his inner thigh. Steve started sucking hickies into Tony’s neck as James started massaging his thighs. Tony let out a loud moan when he felt James’s tongue press into his hole. Steve reached down and started jerking Tony off.

James practically drank the slick pouring out of Tony ass he fucked him with his tongue. Tony mewled when James pulled his face away, but he happily agreed when Steve flung him over to straddle the blonde. He felt James stick two fingers in him without warning and he cried out. James prodded at his prostate, having Tony writhing on top of Steve, grinding down on him.

James added finger after finger until he had all but his thumb in Tony’s hole. Tony protested when James removed his fingers, but Steve had pressed the tip of his cock to Tony’s hole, resulting in Tony slamming himself down on the dick.

Steve let out a loud whine at the feeling of Tony’s wet heat surrounding him so quickly. Tony started hopping up and down on Steve, riding him into the mattress. Tony felt James’s tongue make a reappearance on him. All three of them moaned at the same time, all at the different sights.

It appeared as though James was sick of waiting his turn however and lifted - literally lifted him- off of Steve and set him on his dick. He set Tony so he was riding him in more of a reverse cowboy position, his ass facing James's face.

Steve whined at the loss of contact, but rolled over to suck Tony’s dick. James squeezed Tony’s ass as he pounded into the hole. He groaned at the sight of Tony’s tight hole taking the entire length of his dick. 

Tony felt heat coil his stomach, before shooting his load into Steve’s mouth. Steve took it all happily. Tony patted Steve's thigh and leaned down to help him out. James let out a loud a small scream as he came into Tony. Tony hummed around Steve as he came into his mouth.

Tony fell back against James’s side and Steve came up to cuddle next to them.

“I love you both.” Tony murmured. 

“I love you both too.” James and Steve said in unison.

They all drifted off not long after, both Alpha’s holding Tony’s stomach.

 

Well damn if this is what all Alpha’s did when their Omega was pregnant, Tony kind of wished he was pregnant all the time.

~ 

He took it back, Tony did not wish he was pregnant all the time. Feeling fat as hell, weird cravings, aching everywhere, not being able to work. He was sick of it.

Plus, so much coddling.

Steve and James never left him alone. Literally they would occasionally wait outside the bathroom for him. Like who does that?

Tony was beginning to feel smothered. So one day, he managed to make up some lie about meeting up with Pepper, when he actually was just going to go for a walk in Central Park.

He strolled around for a little bit, before resting on a bench. He did some people watching. He watched a man’s proposal get rejected. Ouch. He spotted a little girl with her father, and he rubbed his belly as he watched them.

A glimmer in the distance caught his eye, but he ignored it, closing his eyes and leaning back on a tree.

He lied there for a while, rubbing his belly and random thoughts flitting through his mind. He started humming an old song, feeling content.

He hummed a few more songs before he heard fast approaching foot steps.

He cracked an eye open to see his husbands with fiery glares. 

Tony smiled weakly. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Tony what the hell? We called Pepper after you ignored our calls, asking if you were there, and she said she didn't know where you were!” Steve rambled.

“Tony we were so worried, we thought you had been taken or something. God, if something bad has happened.” James said running a hand over his face. 

Tony sighed. “We need to talk.”

Two heads whipped up and Tony practically saw the tears forming in their eyes. 

“Baby..” James started.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, idiots, not like that, just sit down.” He patted the sides of the bench. The boys bumbled over and sat next to him. 

“Alright boys, now you know that you're the loves of my life, but ever since the whole pregnancy thing, y’all have been a bit smothering.” Tony admitted. “So I just wanted to be by myself for a bit. I'm sorry for scaring you though.”

Realization dawned on the soldiers. “I suppose that makes sense.” Steve said. 

James nodded. “It's hard being an Alpha and being away from your mate long. Especially your pregnant mate.”

“It’s true, all we want to do is protect you and keep you away from other Alpha’s in case they try to claim you.” Steve continued.

“Like we've said before, you smell so good. And other Alpha’s are willing to do anything to get to you right now. You didn't see it, but we’ve been watching. And there have been approximately 28 different Alpha’s in 10 minutes that tried to get near you.”

Tony’s eyes widened. He never really payed attention in health class, so he didn't know this shit. “Wait what? Do I really smell that good?”

Tony watched the men give each other looks, before looking at him incredulously. “You can't smell it?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head slowly. 

James moaned. “It is literally the best smell on the planet. A pregnant Omega, that is also your mate? Heaven right there.”

“Like when a beta is pregnant, it smells alright, but it's nothing like an Omega. It's sweet and it's inviting. Any Alpha that smells it instantly wants to fuck you.” Steve informed.

James growled menacingly and wrapped his arm possessively around Tony’s waist. 

“Not that we’d let that happen.” Steve added with a small growl of his own. 

Tony chuckled. “Alrighty then dorks, might as well head back to the tower.”

His husbands kissed his cheeks and grabbed his hands, walking back to the tower.

~

About seven months into the pregnancy, Tony was getting incredibly hormonal. He woke up late and waddled over to the mirror. He gasped seeing how big he had gotten. 

He shuffled down to the communal floor, heading to the kitchen. He walked up to James, who was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Steve say across from him, reading a book.

Tony went up and punched James in the shoulder.

“What the heck, Tones?” James asked, sputtering. He turned to see Tony’s face red and teary. “Baby, what happened?” James pulled Tony into his lap as Steve looked up worriedly. Tony openly sobbed into James’s neck. “You made me fat!” He cried.

James tried to hold back a laugh at the immense hormones of his mate. “Babe, you're not fat, you're pregnant with our baby. You're beautiful.”

“Really?” The smaller man whimpered. Steve came over to rub Tony’s belly. “Tony, you're always incredibly gorgeous. We love you, you could never be ugly, sweetheart.” 

Tony smiled a watery smile. “Love you too.”

Clint walked in at that moment, eyes going wide. “Woah Tony, you're huge!”

Two super soldier’s eyes glared holes into the archer. Clint backed up, fucking terrified. Tony’s lip jutted out and he began to cry quietly again. Natasha walked in on the scene, her face going tender as she saw the omega crying. She went and tugged him out of James’s arms and pulled him to the tv room. She suspected a fight was soon to come.

James stood up along with Steve. “Clinton.” Steve said in what Tony called his Captain America voice. Clint winced. “Sorry about that..”

James stood up straighter, puffing his chest out at the Beta. “You essentially just called our pregnant mate, fat, you realize.” Clint cringed again. “Our mate, who is carrying our fucking miracle, that is.”

Clint groaned. “I didn't mean it-”

Steve growled angrily. “We don't care what your intention was, you just insulted our Tony for being pregnant with our baby.”

James had an idea. “Clint, the three of us are going to go spar.” 

Clint’s face went pale. Steve smirked and pushed Clint to the elevator.

Nobody calls their Omega anything.

~

“Brucie?” Tony asked as he entered the lab. 

“Yeah Tony?” Bruce questioned.

“Um, can you check the sex of my baby?”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “You don't want James and Steve with you?”

Tony laughed a bit. “I think their still sparring with Clint. I want it to be a surprise anyways.”

Bruce nodded. “Sure, come lay down.”

Bruce set up some things before walking over to Tony. “This is going to be cold.” He said, showing the ultrasound gel. He rubbed it around with the little stick. Tony winced at the cold sensation. 

“Oh my god.” Bruce said in awe. Tony looked to see what Bruce was pointing at. “Tony, you're having twins!” 

Tony’s eyes misted as his jaw dropped. “Can you print a few of those?” He asked Bruce.

“Of course.” Bruce said softly. 

Bruce examined the monitor, looking for the gender of the babies.

He turned back around after a little bit and smiled at Tony. “It's two girls.”

Tony broke into a grin. “I was hoping for a girl.”

Bruce handed Tony a wipe to clean off his goopy stomach. When Tony was clean, he came over to hug Bruce. “Thanks Brucie, you're the best.”

~

Tony headed back up to the penthouse to find Steve lounging in his underwear in the little kitchen. He was drinking some water when he spotted Tony.

“Hey baby.” Steve said with a loving smile.Tony waddled over to Steve, reaching up to kiss him. Steve kissed him back, but made a face when he pulled back. “You smell like Bruce.” He stated. Steve proceeded to then rub up against Tony, biting at the bond in Tony’s neck.

Tony moaned a little and Steve pulled back, still holding Tony close. “I went to find the sex of the baby.”

Steve grinned down at him. “Wait, don't tell me. Wait till Buck gets here. He’s still sparring with Clint.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You guys are idiots.” 

Steve pouted. “He called you fat and made you cry.”

“Stevie baby, I'm extremely hopped up on hormones. I'm gonna cry at dumb things.”

“It’s not dumb to me, Tones. He insulted you and made the baby seem unimportant. Not okay with Bucky and I.”

Tony patted his mate’s cheek. “You're cute.” Steve blushed a bit and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Tony’s pink lips. 

They heard the elevator open to reveal a sweaty, grinning James. “Sup babes.”

Tony and Steve rolled their eyes at their ridiculous mate. James sauntered over to them, giving them each a kiss. “Tony has brought us news, Buck.”

James looked at Tony. “Is something wrong?” 

Tony shook his head and laughed. “No, I had Bruce check the gender of our kid...and something else.”

James smiled. “I guess that means why you smell like Bruce.”

Tony pulled a face. “Seriously? What is with you Alpha’s? I have important info and all you care about is the other Alpha that was rubbing me up.”

Okay so that last comment wasn't needed, but jealous mates were a funny thing to watch. 

Steve looked down at the Omega in his arms. “What now?” 

“Do you want to know the gender or what?” 

The boys nodded excitedly.

“They’re girls.” Tony said, looking down and rubbing his large tummy. 

His husbands gave him an odd look. “They?” James asked. “I'm having twins.” Tony murmured.

Two other pairs of hands came and landed softly on his stomach. “Hey baby girls.” Steve cooed. James pressed a kiss to the round belly. 

Tony felt an immense sense of warmth course over him. They were going to be daddies to two beautiful little girls.

“Wait, look.” Tony grabbed the ultrasounds out of his back pocket. The Alpha’s snatched the pictures. Steve stroked the picture and James gasped slightly. Tony smiled as he saw a few tears run down both of their cheeks.

Tony stood on his toes to kiss both of his Alpha’s, and they smiled down at him, eyes shining with love.

~

Tony was lying on the couch massaging his stomach, moaning in pain. The babies were due 2 days ago, yet these damn children were still inside of him. “C’mon baby's, daddy is sick of this whole pregnant thing.”

Also, to add onto the crap, James and Steve had to go on a fucking mission for fucking Shield a week ago and Tony just wanted his fucking Alpha’s with him. They were do back today, however. He just hoped they were back soon. 

Thinking of his mates, he began crying. “Damn you, hormones.” He hiccuped as he sobbed. He curled in on himself, still holding his stomach. He didn't want to be alone or pregnant anymore. He wanted his mates and his little girls.

Suddenly craving a snack, he rolled over to head to the kitchen. He stood up and felt liquids pouring out of him. “Oh shit.” Did his water just break?

Fuck fuck fuck. Was he really going to go into labor without his mates gone? He hurried over to the elevator and it opened just as he reached it. 

“Hey Tony-”

“No time for talk, water broke. Hospital. Now.” Tony grit out.

James and Steve’s face grew impossibly wide. “Shouldn't we call an ambulance?”  
Steve asked, rubbing the pregnant tummy of his mate.

“No, Jarvis will drive us in one of the cars. He’s faster than any damn ambulance.”

The super soldiers helped Tony over and into a car, and as soon as they were all in, the car zoomed off.

Steve was in the back holding Tony’s hand as the Omega snarled and howled in pain. He was cussing out James for impregnating him in between his shouts of pain. 

James sat in the front seat watching Tony in the rearview mirror with worried glances. When they reached the hospital, they assisted Tony out of the car. James held Tony as Steve went to tell somebody that his husband was going into labor.

“It's all right Tones, you’ll be alright.” James whispered into Tony’s ear. Tony nodded, tears running down his cheeks as contractions shook his body.

Then, all sorts of things were happening. Doctors and nurses were getting him on a gurney and running him down a hallway. Two worried husbands followed closely behind.

~

After hours of squeezing the hands of his favorite soldiers and swearing at them a bit more, two beautiful babies came into the world.

Steve went out to make calls to all their friends, leaving James and a tired Tony in the room with their babies. “You know, this one looks a helluva lot like Steve.” James commented. The baby had blonde tufts of hair, but had Tony’s whiskey eyes. The other one had dark hair like James and Tony, but had greyish blue eyes.

Tony hummed with his eyes closed. “Bruce told me a while back that with twins and the way an Omega’s body works, I could have both of your children. So it's likely that she is Steve’s.” 

James’s eyes widened with shock. Steve would undoubtedly be worried as hell, but the doctor said both babies were completely healthy.

Walking in at that moment, Steve cooed when he saw the babies. “Everyone else should be here in a little bit. They won't be allowed to hold the babies though, according to the doctors when someone outside the Alphas and the Omega holds the baby, the Alpha’s tend to attack.”

James nodded, no one would touch their babies yet. “Stevie,” James began. “Tony told me that this little one right here, is most likely yours.” James stood up and gave the baby to Steve. 

Steve’s eyes went comically wide. “But..but.” 

“Steve hush. The baby is perfectly healthy and is also very cute so shut it. It's yours and be happy about it dammit.” Tony snarked from the bed, eyes still closed.

“Wait, what about names?” James asked. 

“Maria Rose and Rebecca Margaret.” Tony muttered, drifting off. 

The soldiers looked at each other, tears forming. “Peggy.” Steve uttered as “Becca.” came from James’s mouth. 

“That sappy idiot.” James cried. The husbands looked down at the little girls on their arms before looking at their sleeping husband.

~

The team showed up about an hour after Tony woke up from his impromptu nap. They all crowded into the room. Even with Tony getting the biggest room in the hospital, they still barely fit. 

Tony thought it was straight up hysterical anytime someone got too close to the babies. James and Steve would growl menacingly, causing whoever to back up. They would even get upset when someone tried to touch Tony.

There was a nurse, Miles, who was particularly touchy and flirty with Tony. James and Steve did not react necessarily well to that. Every time Miles would walk in, James and/or Steve would make sure to show the male nurse who Tony belonged to.

After a few days, the Alpha’s, with a lot of hesitance, let people touch the babies.

“Looks like my hypothesis was correct. Maria looks like Steve, but Rebecca looks like James.” Bruce commented looking down and Natasha holding Maria. 

“Woah, you're right.” Clint said staring at the children.

Thor was enthusiastically cuddling Rebecca into his chest. “Midgardian children are so small! I enjoy them!”

“Glad you enjoy my children.” Tony said with a laugh, James and Steve tense at his side with all the people touching their babies. 

“When do you get to leave, Tony?” Pepper asked. 

“Tomorrow actually.” Tony smiled. 

“That's good, Rhodey is going to want to see you and the babies when he gets back.”

“I'm sure he will.” He replied with a laugh. 

A young nurse walked into the room with a small smile. “I'm sorry, visiting hours are over.”

Every nodded and said their goodbyes. Thor gave Rebecca a big sloppy kiss on the top of her head, leaving the child to giggle and poke his cheek.

He and Natasha handed the babies back to Steve and James, who smiled gratefully back.

After everyone else had left, Steve announced he had to use the bathroom and left a kiss on Maria and Rebecca’s foreheads before kissing Tony and leaving.

James and Tony admired their children. “You still mad at me for impregnating you?” James teased. Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Of course not, they're amazing. They're tied with the best thing that ever happened to me.”

James raised an eyebrow in question. Tony stared at him for a moment. “You and Steve?”

“Ohh, right.” James said dumbly. “You're an idiot.” Tony replied.

James gave him a wink. “Your idiot.”

“Fair point.”

Miles appeared in the doorway. “Hello Tony-” He spotted the bristling Alpha next to Tony. He smiles innocently. He walked up to them. “Hello babies.” He cooed.

“Do you have a reason to be here?” James asked gruffly. Miles shot him an annoyed look. “Well someone has to bring the babies their food.”

“Well, where's the food?” James responded. Miles rolled his eyes and sashayed out of the room and rolled in a little cart with some bottles. Miles tried to reach out to touch Maria, but James stood up immediately and grabbed Miles’s wrist. “I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy.”

Tony was holding back laughs watching the little spat happening in front of him.

“And why is that? This is my job.”

“You don't touch an Alpha’s child or mate, unless is completely necessary. And I think me and my husbands can handle feeding our children.” Steve said walking in. 

Why did I get stuck with such dramatic mates? Tony thought.

“Ugh fine. Bye, Tony.” Miles said sauntering out, being sure to wiggle his hips a bit.

“You Alpha’s, I swear to god.” Tony grumbled. 

“Tony” Steve said holding out the y. “We can't help it.” James whined. 

“He wasn't going to hurt me or the girls.” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah but he likes you.” Steve complained.

Tony gave him a deadpan look. “You suckers are my mates. You're kind of stuck with me. The only ways he could be my mate is if you rejected the bond or if someone broke the bond by having sex with me and creating a new bond.”

Steve and James’s eyes went narrowed angrily. “But-” Tony continued. “You dweebs would clearly never let that happen so it's fine. Let the poor kid do his job.” 

His husbands nodded and came to help feed their children.

~

“Home sweet home!” Tony shouted spinning around in the penthouse. 

The super soldiers rolled their eyes and took the babies to their new room. They laid the babies in their cradle and stared down at them adoringly.

“Damn Stevie, who’da thought our lives would be like this?” James laughed.

Steve snorted, “Not me, that's for sure.”

“I'm glad it is the way it is, however.” James said as Maria latched onto his pinky finger with her chubby baby hands.She gurgled a laugh at him. 

“I agree.”

Tony hummed as he walked into the nursery. He stopped when he saw his mates with his children.

Tony never thought he’d find any sort of true love, yet now, in this small room, held four people he knew would love him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
